Choco:Lit
by 3plusC
Summary: Piknik mingguan Bel- bel dan Nesia di The Kingdom of Ganesha. Apa yang mereka perbincangkan? :3/Full-Chocolate issues /K-Plus untuk gombalan yang tidak elit/Warning: Pendek dan tidak keren/


_Xocoatl._

_Lelehnya literatur hidupku:_

_Pahit manis, segala rasa._

_Dan tanpa menyadari semua chemistry itu:_

_Kehadiranmulah yang membawa semuanya._

* * *

**+Choco-Lit****.+**

**(The 1****st**** Diary)**

by 3plusC

APH©Hidekaz Himaruya

Includes OC?

* * *

Bella dan Nesia duduk bersebelahan di salah satu sudut terindah The Kingdom of Ganesha(1). Keduanya membuka keranjang masing- masing, mengeluarkan hadiah spesial piknik minggu ini.

"Nesia, aku membawakanmu cokelat..^^" Bella mengangkat cokelat yang terbungkus manis. Nesia cemberut, "Jangan bilang praline(2)..."

Bella tertawa, mengelus kepala Nesia, "Ya ampun, kenapa memangnya? Mau dibawakan Delafee(3)? Ya minta sana sama Vash~"

Semakin Nesia cemberut, semakin Bella memainkan pipinya.

"Ya sudah, ini nih, buat Bel- bel." Nesia membuka bungkusan es krim cokelat, menodongkannya tepat di depan mulut Bella. "Ini es krim cokelat. Mungkin Bel- bel sudah bosan sama cokelat. Tapi cobalah es krim kesukaanku ini."

Slurp.

"Enak...rasanya mirip cokelat di rumahku."

Nesia menghela napas, "Itu memang es krim vanilla berbalut cokelat Belgia."

Bella masih menikmati es krim Nesia, sebelum Nesia mengangkat tangan: Ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Bel- bel tau apa itu Xocoatl?"

"Hn? Apa?" Bella mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan :3

"Xo-co-atl."

"Darimana kau dengar kata itu?"

"Malay."

"Oh." Bella melanjutkan gigitan terakhirnya. Sensasi puteri kerajaan..

Nesia melipat tangan, menunggu jawaban.

"Itu asal muasal kata 'cokelat'." Bella membersihkan jemarinya yang lengket, "Memangnya apa yang dikataan Malay?"

"Dia bilang itu hadiah lamanya dari Om-nya yang beralis tebal itu* hadiah terindah katanya. Sigh, dia cerita berapi- api bikin aku ngiri. Karena ceritanya pakai bahasa ilmiah, aku nggak ngerti. Yang kutahu pastinya Xocoatl bukan English."

"Memang, itu bahasa suku Aztec. Tapi tunggu, bukannya kebunmu adalah penghasil kakao terbesar ketiga di dunia, ya. Harusnya kau mengerti seluk beluk cokelat"

"Yah, iya sih.. #sigh apa lagi kalau bukan hobi impor. Buat pribumi cokelat asli mahal**. Mana tau aku soal cokelat dan segala antah- berantahnya. Tau sendiri, kebanyakan kita cuma menikmati rasa, tanpa tahu apa- apa yang terkandung di dalamnya.#sigh Terbuai kenikmatan, intinya." Sementara Nesia berceloteh masalah cokelat dan kebunnya, Bella hanya mangut- mangut.

"Omong- omong, boleh minta satu es krim buat kakakku?" Tanyanya. (Dan secara tidak langsung menghentikan curcol Nesia)

Ngeh. Nesia blanco. Ka-kakak?

.

"OGAH."

"Hn? Padahal kukira cokelat itu penghubungmu dengan kakak."

Penghubung? Nesia menaikkan alisnya, maksudnya?

"Bukannya kakak yang pertama kali membawakan cokelat kerumahmu? :3 Kupikir bakal jadi rekaman nostalgia kalian berdua, lalu-"

"NEVER- NEVER- EVER!" Nesia menutup telinga, berteriak histeris. Cukup masa lalu dengan rambut tulip itu.

.

_(Indonesia, 1778)_

"_Om, ini buat apa?" Nesia menggenggam sebungkus bibit._

"_Tanam di kebunmu, lalu jual di tokomu._

_Nanti uangnya kasih ke aku~ Gampang kan, manis~?"_

_BUAGH._

_Mati saja kau om- om pedofil._

_Nether yang tersungkur di lantai, bangkit, menarik apron Nesia._

"_Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila tak mau menurut, manis~" ujarnya sambil tersenyum horor. Nesia bergidik,_

_..._

"_-GYAAAAAA!_"

.

Nesia langsung pundung mengingatnya. Cukup.

Bella tersenyum mencurigakan. "Nah, kau tak perlu iri pada Malay, Nesia. Toh kakak juga memberimu hadiah yang indah, bukan?"

"Heh. Indah dari mana, enak sih iya. Aku tak mau tahu soal tulip sial itu!" Nesia membuka tasnya, bersiap membuka lembar- lembar puisi baru yang akan ditunjukkannya pada Bella.

"Suku Maya telah menjadikan cokelat sebagai suguhan pernikahan. Satu hal yang menghubungkan cokelat dan cinta." Bella angkat bicara sebelum Nesia memulai topik baru.

"Satu lagi, karena cokelat bisa merangsang otak menghasilkan dopamine, zat yang bisa menimbulkan rasa senang dan membuat suasana hati lebih fresh. Mirip orang yang jatuh cinta."

Hal yang harus digarisbawahi adalah: Nesia telmi, Nesia tidak peka. Tapi hanya untuk perasaan Nether padanya(?).

"Stop. Hentikan pembicaraan ilmiah yang membuatku pusing. Tolong jelaskan apa hubungan semua ini dengan Antonio."

Pernyataan yang sukses membuat wajah lugu Bella merah padam. "Bukan begitu maskudku. A-aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu soal bro-

"Hah? Borer(4)?" Nesia menyindir.

Speechless.

Senjata makan tuan, ya?

Dengan ketus Bella menarik sesuatu dari tasnya: sebuah buku tebal. "Terserah, aku lagi nggak mood bicarain hubunganku dengannya. Oh, kebetulan aku membawa buku ini. Sekarang, mari kita ngobrol masalah chocolate~" Bella mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal berwarna cokelat tua. Bertitel: Geschiedenis van Chocolade. Sirna sudah harapan menunjukkan puisi- puisi untuk kali pertama, pikir Nesia.

"Cokelat, berasal dari Amazon atau Orinoco 4000 tahun lalu. Dikenal pertama 'kakawa' oleh suku Olmec disekitar teluk Meksiko pada 1000 SM. Lalu 100 SM kata 'kakao' diadopsi oleh suku Maya yang membudidayakannya, menganggap kakao adalah makanan para dewa dan menjadikannya alat pembayaran pada 1000 M, sekaligus alasan perang antar suku."

Bella membalik lembar demi lembar bukunya, "Sejarah mencatat bahwa sekitar tahun 1200-1500 M, cokelat memiliki peranan penting dalam perdagangan dan perang. Saat itu suku Maya 'hilang', Aztec terus memperkuat daerahnya. 1502 M, bapaknya Alfred Mr. C.C. menemukan fakta tentang kakao saat ekspedisi ke Amerika Selatan."

"Lalu...Antonio yang pertama kali membawa cokelat ke Eropa. Termasuk ke rumahku. Teman dekatnya(?) Hernando Cortez yang memimpin ekspedisi Aztec 1528. Mereka kembali tujuh tahun kemudian. Dan..yah..sebagai strategi baru perdagangan, akhirnya Antonio jadi pengusaha tunggal perdagangan cokelat selama lebih dari satu abad. Ehem.."

"..sejak saat itu cokelat jadi primadona. Semua berbondong- bondong mengeksplorasi pohon yang hanya tumbuh di sekitar daerah khatulistiwa itu."

Nesia menopang dagunya. Selain mendengarkan 'materi' semi- fairy-tail, ia juga memperhatikan mimik si empunya suara. Dasar tidak jujur. Bilang saja ingin mengenang hal- hal positif dari si om tomato-freak. Apalagi saat sedang bertengkar~

"Termasuk Kakak. Dia bawa ke rumahmu yang subur." *wink*

"WHAT THE?"

**Nesia paling tidak suka dihubung- h****ubungkan dengan om- om pedofil yang sok ketus itu.**

Bella menepuk pundak Nesia, "Criollo(5), paling berkualitas. Asli bin eksotis~ :3 Tak bisakah menjadi bukti cinta kakak padamu?" Dengan godaan yang sangat-amat-laknat Bella membalas, berharap senjatanya mengena kali ini.

"Aku tekankan. **Cokelat asli**. Cokelat yang memanjangkan umur***, efek positif untuk kesehatan, jika dimakan langsung lumer dimulut, jika patah, patahannya bakal rapi, dan walau bagaimanapun, permukaannya tetap mengkilap~"

"Seperti halnya cinta. Cinta yang asli memiliki banyak efek positif. Cinta yang langsung masuk ke hati tanpa melihat fisik. Cinta yang mampu merapikan patahan- patahan hati. Dan walau bagaimanapun tetap indah sekalipun di permukaan~"

**GOMBAL**. Satu kata yang pas untuk saat seperti ini. Nesia melipat tangan, menggembungkan pipinya, "Katakan itu pada Antonio, jangan padaku!"

"Ah~ Nesia pemalu, ya~ Imut, deh~" Bella memainkan pipi Nesia lagi. Ohmai, susah berhadapan dengan gadis over yang hobi menggombal-ria ini. Nesia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lembar- lembar puisinya, secercah inspirasi membuatnya mengabaikan Bella yang semakin menjadi- jadi dan mulai menggores rangkaian literatur.

Ya, begitulah piknik mingguan Bella dan Nesia. Bertukar pikiran, saling memberi hadiah, berbagi pengetahuan, sampai ajang godaan. #plak

* * *

**February 27: The Kingdom of Ganesha, Belgium.**

Dan, kenapa di dunia ini begitu banyak orang yang menghubungkan apapun (dari penjajahan sampai peperangan) menjadi cinta. Ck, ck, terlalu kreatif.

Xocoatl. Huh. Ini nih, coba aku nggak penasaran. Malah dikompor- komporin dengan segala kesusastraan yang tak ada hubungannya X(

Tapi..yah, tepuk tangan untuk Bel- bel yang membuat aku kepikiran dengan ucapan terakhirnya saat piknik mingguan di taman rumahnya berakhir:

Xocoatl. _Theobroma Cocoa_. Ini adalah kakao, ini adalah cokelat makanan dewa. Tidak, bukan hal itu yang ingin broer sampaikan padamu saat pertama kali membawa kakao ke rumahmu. Bersama literatur- literatur indah yang terukir di dalam estetikanya, dia hanya ingin berkata:

'_Ooit sinds het begin heb ik altijd u gehouden van'_

_dengan segala kesusastraan cokelat yang kubawa.  
_

Itu doa. Aneh, bukan? Ah, baka. Aku tak peduli dengan si tulip sial. Tapi sial, gara- gara dia aku mendadak melankolis dan lahirlah puisi tanpa tujuan.

Ya, ya.. Jika memang terdapat literatur indah tentang cokelat, aku akan coba dengarkan. Siapa tahu ada hubungan antara pahit manis cokelat dengan kehidupan.

Akhir kata:

Semoga besok lebih keren daripada hari ini.

Nesia.

* * *

Nesia menutup buku diary- nya dengan berat. Melirik sebatang cokelat yang menunggu untuk dinikmati.

"Aku tak peduli alasan tulip sial membawa cokelat ke kebunku, apa itu untuk uang, dendam, atau yang lain. Dulu ya dulu, sekarang ya sekarang. Jika memang semua itu karena..."

.."Masa bodoh, ah."

**+FIN+**

* * *

Saudara- saudaraku yang dicintai Tuhan, mari kita simak glosarium(?) berikut:

**1. ****The Kingdom of Ganesha** (Resmi 20 Mei 2009): Taman Indonesia pertama di Eropa, terletak di Parc Paradisio, Brugelette, Belgia seluas 5 hektar. Terdapat banyak miniatur bangunan, flora fauna deelel khas Indonesia. Dibangun tidak hanya sebagai jendela untuk mengenal, tapi juga sebuah penghargaan dan kehormatan bagi bangsa Indonesia di Eropa. (Ceileh :D)

**2. Pralin**: Cokelat populer di Belgia, dan dunia :3. Cokelat mungil dengan variasi isi dan bentuk.

**3. Delafee**: Cokelat asal Swiss yang dibuat dari emas 24 karat. Harga jualnya Rp. 5 juta per 450 gram O.o

**4. Borer**: Hama buah kakao yang paling membahayakan.

**5. Criollo**: Jenis kakao yang paling berkualitas, terahal, dan sangat jarang ada di dunia. Paling banyak dihasilkan Venezuela, Ekuador, dan ..Indonesia!

* Inggris membawa cokelat ke Malaysia. Seperti halnya Belanda yang membawa cokelat dari Filipina ke Indonesia (1778)

**Indonesia menghasilkan jenis kakao terbaik di dunia, tapi tidak digunakan di negeri sendiri karena mahal. Indonesia mengekspor Criollo dan mengimpor jenis lain yang lebih murah. Kebanyakan cokelat yang beredar disekitar kita adalah cokelat compound, bukan cokelat asli.

***Cokelat diyakini memanjangkan umur karena terdapat antioksidan fenol yang baik untuk kesehatan jantung, menghambat oksidasi kolesterol LDL, dena meningkatkan fungsi kekebalan tubuh.

* * *

Oh, God. MAKSA banget. Genre apaan ini? Romance enggak, parody apa lagi.. =.=''

_Oalah_, pengen buat poetry tapi kayaknya gak cocok, jadilah puisi aneh bin ajaib sebagai pembuka cerita dan diary Nesia sebagai penjelasnya. Ehem, OC?Nesia yang suka bikin puisi adalah dambaan author. Tralala~

Thanks to NG-Kids punya otouto-chan, koran JP, dan internet! :D

Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti :)


End file.
